playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Princess
This article is about the "Fat Princess" character. For the series, see Fat Princess (series). Fat Princess is the main character from the Fat Princess series and appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. She was one of the first six characters to be revealed and the first female to be revealed. Her rival is Evil Cole. Her main menu background is pink and purple glitters. Biography GET READY TO EAT CAKE! Don't let her sweet, bubbly exterior fool you. When the Fat Princess puts her mind to something, look out! Whether it's tracking down every piece of cake in all the kingdoms of the land, or laying the smack down on some trash-talking rival, this royal cutie is an irresistable force of nature. The Fat Princess and her royal bodyguards first appeared in 2009 in the self-titled PS3 PSN game Fat Princess. THE LEGACY OF FAT PRINCESS: *''Fat Princess'' *''Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake'' Opening The story begins with Fat Princess eating cake and the narrator explains that a Royal Messanger arrives. The messanger tells of a far away land in which there is cake that the Princess has not found. So the Princess sets off. Knowing better than to get between his daughter and cake, the King sends his elite soldiers with her to guard her. Rival Name: Evil Cole Reason: '''Fat Princess meets Evil Cole while out searching for cake and asks if he has any. Evil Cole rudely responds that he's not looking for cake, but looking for "special people", asking if she's seen any. Insulted, Fat Princess tells him not to be rude about it. Evil Cole responds that she's gonna wish for rude when he's done with her and they begin to fight. '''Connection: Gameplay-wise, both'' InFAMOUS'' and Fat Princess rely heavily on duality with the colors red and blue representing different sides. In'' Fat Princess'', you can choose either the Red Kingdom or the Blue Kingdom, and in InFAMOUS, Cole can become either Good Cole, who is represented by the color blue, or Evil Cole, who is represented by the color red. Also, both are very greedy characters. Evil Cole wants more power, and Fat Princess wants more cake. Ending Fat Princess returns to the castle and everyone in the kingdom is happy to see her. Everyone wanted to know all about her adventures. The narrator explains that Fat Princess did not find any cake but what she did find (Polygon Man's AP) would spread joy to Titania for years to come. Fat Princess then looks at the screen with a sinister grin on her face. Gameplay Please see Fat Princess/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Wee hoo!': Fat Princess dances and spins in a circle. *'Ready for this jelly?': Fat Princess turns her back to the opponent and shakes her behind. *'A - E - I own you': Fat Princess turns to the opponent and does a punching motion, then turns around and does it again. Quotes *'Character Selection' **"Me, you, and cake!" **"Promise to feed me?" **"Let's get those naughty boys!" *'Pre-Match' **"Come and get me!" *'Item Pick-Up' **"Eat this!" **"Oh, yummy!" **"Look at me!" **"Ooh, I like it." **"Yummy, dessert!" **"Thank you." **"Ooh, a present." **"I have a present for you." *'Successful KO' **"Pwned!" **"Newb!" **"I am the owner-er." **"Break for cake!" **"A-E-I own you!" **"I can't stop..." **"Yummy in my tummy." **"I'm too much for you." **"What's up? No saving roll?" **"Boom! Headshot!" **"I'm gonna eat your cake!" **"You tattering flap-dragon!" **"The day is mine." **(sing-song) "Na-na-na-na-naa-naa." **"I'll eat you all!!!" **"I'll kill 'em all!" **"Who's your princess?" *'Respawn' **"Where's the cake?" **"Anybody hungry?" **"Where am I?" **"Faaat Priiinnceesss!!" **"Prepare to be pwned!" **"Show me the cake!" **"Ooh, you look yummy." **"Get ready to eat cake." **"Protect the princess!" **"I want Daddy." **"Does the winner get a snack?" **"They have cake here?" **Don't make me slap you." *'Using Feed me Cake!' **"Cake please!" *'Using Ride the Chicken!' **"Chicken!!!" *'Using Protect the Princess!' **"To Titania's greater glory!" (Narrator) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Power up': Fat Princess eats a cake, balloons to massive size and curtsies. *'Twirl 'n curtsey': Fat Princess twirls around, stops with a flourish and curtsies. *'Just put me anywhere': Fat Princess is carried in by the Villagers and says, "Come and get me." until they collapse underneath her from exhaustion. *'Ooopsy': Fat Princess eats a slice of cake while a Villager carries her in and crushes him underneath her mass. Winning Screen *'Horray': Fat Princess smiles and waves to the camera. *'I did it': Fat Princess jumps with joy. *'Yay that was fun': Fat Princess returns to normal size. *'Now can I have cake?': Fat Princess looks upward, stumbling as she catches a cake. Losing Screen *If using Horray: Fat Princess hangs her head with a disappointed look. *Fat Princess hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. *Fat Princess cries as the Villagers lay dead around her. *Fat Princess angrily throws her scepter on the ground. Royal Gown The default appearance of Fat Princess, based on Princess Plump of the Red Kingdom. Pirate Princess Based on the Pirate Villager used in Fat Princess. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Fairy Tale Dress Fat Princess's Alternate Costume. you can unlock this by turning Rank 10. Ninja Princess Based on the Ninja Villager used in Fat Princess, available as downloadable content. FatPrincess as.png FatPrinAlt.png|Pirate costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Fat princess.jpg|Fat Princess in the E3 trailer Fat Princess.png|E3 2012 trailer. FP1.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (Before) FP3.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (After) FP2.PNG FP5.PNG FP6.PNG FP7.PNG FP8.PNG FP9.PNG FP10.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 1 Super Move FP11.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 2 Super Move FP12.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move FP13.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move Fat Princess intro.png|in the intro Evil Cole vs Fat Princess.png|Evil Cole rivalry in the intro FatFairy.jpg|Fat Princess' fairy tale costume Avatar fat princess 2.png|Fat Princess' pirate costume FatPrincess_thumb.jpg Fp2.png|Fat Princess Stages *The dev team said they had to be more creative when thinking of moves for characters like Fat Princess and PaRappa because they don't fight within their own series, but still were able to stay true to the characters with their attacks. *Interestingly, she seems to say a lot of gaming linguo, such as NEWB or owned. *Fat Princess has the same voice actress as Keira Hagai of the Jak and Daxter series. *Fat Princess is the first female character revealed for the game. *Fat Princess, along with Daxter and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. *Fat Princess, Heihachi, Dante, Toro, Emmett Graves, and Isaac Clarke are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. **Fat Princess is also the only member of the original six that does not have a stage. *Though the Princess Plump (Red Princess) design is used for Fat Princess's default costume, one can change her color to look like the other princess from the game, Princess Muffintop (Blue Princess). **This could be why she's referred to a Fat Princess and not Princess Plump (see below). *Fat Princess is one of only eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Colonel Radec, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves and Sackboy. *Due to her being voiced by Tara Strong, Fat Princess sounds strikingly similar to Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls. *Fat Princess' real name is actually Princess Plump, but is referred to as simply Fat Princess in the game. This makes her one of two characters to be referred to by a name other than their real name, the other being Sweet Tooth. *In the game's opening, her tiara glows. The jewel in the wizard's cane also glows. *Fat Princess is the only playable character, (besides Sir Dainel, Sackboy, Big Daddy) who doesn't speak during her opening and ending. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Fat Princess Strategies How_to_Use_Fat_Princess_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale References Category:Needs Work Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Fat Princess Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters